Blaine's pov A Change in the Weather
by jobelle516
Summary: Put simply, this is Blaine's point of view and alternate insight for A Change in the Weather, by cacophonylights. Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian and Jaxon. Jaxon my OC influencing Blaine in one way or another. Blaine's father, doing what he does best. Klaine tears fall and heal - or do they?
1. Blaine's pov ACITW Part one

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee, nup. _A Change In The Weather_ by _cacophonylights__, _again a no. But my imagination I do, and pov too. Strong believer in relationships being about trust and forgiveness, love and tolerance. And huge doses of reality. Only one or two borrowed words, the rest are mine.

**_Rated M and Warning:_ **May have Trigger Warnings. Especially if you're a bit of a sook, like me.

* * *

**~ Blaine's pov A Change In The Weather ~**

**~ Part one ~**

* * *

~ o ~

Blaine is sitting in his Father's den. He's not fortunate to have a Father like Burt Hummel, but he has one who will support him financially. And finances will get you the opportunities you want.

Blaine is looking down his reality barrel. Next year Kurt will be in New York, hundreds of miles away. After a year apart, he'll be hoping to join him, even though he's uncertain of what he'll be studying or doing.

He has a first graduation annuity of $10,000, which will be at the end of next year. It's guaranteed, no fear or insecurity of it being squandered.

His Grandfather, on his Mother's side had ensured financial legacies for all of his offspring that were born before he passed on, in his will. But Blaine is as financially smart and shrewd as his Father has taught him to be.

So every opportunity regarding finances, should be considered. And the opportunity his Father has suggested, sounds considerably generous, despite the extra miles and time it will put between him and Kurt.

"You and Kurt have been living in each other's pockets these last few years. Spending time at school and weekends." Michael Anderson has done his homework and sits behind the huge desk. Blaine is nervous but composed, they've had their disagreements, arguments, fights in the past. He's stood up to his Father and knows that his Mother will back him, and with his inheritance guaranteed he's nearing the end of an oppressive existence. He takes a very deep sigh and encourages his Father to continue.

"I know you've spoken with Burt Hummel about marrying Kurt and that he's discouraged you for the moment." Blaine puts his finger tips together and raises them to his mouth, trying hard not to interrupt. "Burt's told me that he's confident with your level of commitment to one another that you'll be certain to be a success story of marriage." Yet to accept Kurt, Michael contemplates the rest of his prepared speech.

"This is an application to the San Francisco Conservatory of Music, here's the brochure and I've filled in the paper work…" he hands Blaine a handful of coloured information. "This will look good on your applications for future studies. With one proviso!" Ahuh, here comes the guilt trip, the exception to the bait. "You have to dedicate yourself and stay there the whole time. I'm not saying to break up with Kurt completely, but to focus, for yourself."

Blaine knows his Father well, and his Father knows him too. That is exactly what he wants him to think about, he wants him to consider breaking up with Kurt, if just for the time he's away at this camp. Michael continues "All necessary inquiries have been made and, I've, already paid. Plus I've even added a thousand on top, for miscellaneous funds to your bank account."

Complete disbelief crosses Blaine's face, he exhales at the overwhelming amount of information. Looking at his Father, he now cannot see any hidden agenda. He might want Blaine to break up with Kurt, and he'll be putting miles between them for a few weeks, but Blaine plans on phoning and texting as often as he can. Due to the location and dedication required of participants, skyping and VoIP isn't an option. Internet isn't an option either, during a lock down for studies. This is the third year of this programme's format, and the removal of 'net associated socializing has been a proven benefit. As Blaine reads the brochures his eyes widen at this new information. Such a lock down and opposite of his current life.

"Well…" Blaine begins, looking down at the paperwork again. "You seem to have everything organized for me." Disappointment and also happiness descends on his heart as he looks to his Father, back at the papers and back up again. "This is a letter of acceptance!" he exclaims. Looks up at Michael Anderson with surprise.

"Yes, I've booked your flight for the 13th of June, bought you new luggage and…" he turns around, reaches for a large rectangle present, comes back and gives it to Blaine. "This is for the 12th of June, but you can open it now."

It's gift wrapped, purple and blue chequers. His fingers slide under the edges of the paper, carefully pulling up the tape. Lifting the paper off reveals a lap top computer in a carry case and a new mobile phone, the latest mobile phone in the i-phone range. "Wow! I'm not sure what to say." "Just say thank you."

"Well, you know I'll apply myself, but…." Opening the computer and setting it up on the desk. Michael comes around and sits alongside his son. "The computer is already charged up." He's feeling closer to Blaine than he's done in years. "I know it doesn't make up for all our disagreements, but I really hope this will be a turning point for you."

"Oh this is certainly a turning point for me." He boots up the computer, while waiting he checks out the phone. A relatively big box considering the contents. "This is truly amazing."

"We'll swap all your phone details over later. But I suppose if you need the lap top now, you could have it now." Michael claps Blaine on his back, the most physical affection he can display. This takes Blaine by surprise, he's missed his Father and feels a new bonding happening. Blaine fists his Father's shoulder out of a wish, and it feels completely out of place.

"Right, well…." Puts the phone back in it's box and Michael takes it, walks around the desk. "I'll put your phone in here until we change all your details later." He puts the phone in his work drawer, which makes Blaine puzzle. It's a drawer with a lock.

"Oh, alright then. Well, I'll go get ready for dinner. Unless you wanted to discuss anything else?"

"No, no that's all for now. I suppose you'll be wanting to let Kurt know then."

"Yes, well I'll have to think how to tell him." He puts the lid down on the new computer. When it had booted up, the wallpaper was of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Another reminder from his Father that he wasn't happy he abandoned his education there.

"The sooner the better. Do you want to borrow a car and see him after dinner?" His Father's had that line prepared, no indication of hesitancy, considering he won't normally let Blaine drive anything other than his own vehicle, which is in the shop.

"Yeah, I could use one of the cars, but Kurt's not home tonight. He's at some function for Burt. But I could need it tomorrow, for school."

"No, I'll drop you off at school tomorrow. Your car will be ready by the afternoon." And like that, the Father he knew so well, was back. "You can go get ready for dinner now. I've got some important things to attend to."

Once more Blaine is truly speechless, as his Father picks up the land line and starts a call, moving papers on his desk and seeming that Blaine isn't even there.

"Claude how are you? Do you think you could…." He looks at Blaine and signals for him to leave.

"Ahh, right, thanks…" obvious hurt on display and humiliation builds into a burning of his face with embarrassment. He gathers the papers and computer and leaves carefully. When he gets to the door, he turns back. His Father already has his back to Blaine, swinging a leg in the air and talking with Claude.

~ o ~

When the morning comes, Blaine finds his Father has already left. His Mother has left him a lovely note. "Blaine darling, Claude will take you to school and pick you up tonight. Your car should be ready by then. I love you so much. mwah."

He gets his breakfast and texts Kurt again. He feels he can truly breathe when he's at school and with the love of his life. But how to tell Kurt, how to tell him.

~ o ~

After a few classes Blaine decides he can't hold in the news any longer. He needs hugs and reassurance from Kurt. His heart is aching at what must be done, but he's certain that Kurt will support him. He's already planning for Kurt to come visit him, knowing they get the Sundays off. Kurt could pick him up.

~ o ~

The explaining didn't go as well as expected, so Blaine does what he knows he does really well. He leans toward Kurt, left hand holding Kurt's hip and lifts his right hand behind Kurt's neck reaching for that dip in the nape of his neck and pulls Kurt into him.

Foreheads together, noses Eskimo kissing and oh so gently their lips meet. Warm, reassuring and playing their tune. Intertwining, nibbling, enjoying one another. And as beautiful as their favourite sunrise on New Years day, their tongues carefully venture out, gliding along and seeking one another. Tasting food of the heart and flavours of cinnamon, coffee, cream and sugar.

Blaine pushes Kurt back and lays offside, Kurt manoeuvres around to his favourite position. They cuddle and kiss, break to breathe, hands exploring and more, more, more! Sigh and swoon and as their pressure increases and certain wonderful delights rise, the electricity between them reassures Kurt that Blaine loves him, loves him more and won't let the next chapter in their life spoil.

~ o ~

The **12th of June** arrives. Blaine goes to his Father for the new i-phone. If it is rescinded he doesn't care.

But it isn't rescinded and Michael Anderson has already programmed the phone and apparently installed Blaine's details.

**13th June.**

**toKurt: **My flight is at 10:34 am. I want to see you before then, but not at the airport.

**toBlaine: **I'm coming to see you before your flight takes off. I'm coming to see you at your house, is that okay?

No answer from Blaine, Kurt makes his way there anyhow. They console one another, they hug and much to Michael Anderson's respect they kiss and cuddle. He's had enough display of this public affection so he sounds the horn to Blaine.

"I have to go, I love you. I'll text you and phone okay?"

"But you said we weren't going to do that."

"Don't worry about what I said. Hear what I'm saying now. I don't think I could bear to be out of contact with you."

"I certainly won't be able to …. It'll be much too hard."

"I have to go."

"You have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

10:00 am. Michael Anderson pulls into the drop off zone of the airport. Blaine gets out, his Father gets out of the car too. Michael Anderson gets the luggage out of the boot and puts it on the walk way.

10:15 am. Blaine decides he should move from where he's been standing with his luggage alongside him, lap top hung over one shoulder and phone in his pocket.

10:30 am.

**toKurt: **I'm about to board.

10:34 am. The stewardess gives instructions and passengers listen.

10:50am.

**toKurt: **We're about to take off, we were running late. I have to turn my phone off. I'll let you know when I get there.

11:00 am. With his seat belt on, Blaine Devon Anderson and an airplane of other passengers are travelling down the run way.

11:05 am. The plane lifts off the ground and Blaine allows the tears to fall. The pull on his stomach was needed to allow others to think he was having a natural reaction to the plane fighting with the earth's gravity. But really, his heart is aching for Kurt already.

Eventually the plane peters out, travels the air miles required to San Francisco.

**toKurt: **We've landed. I'll let you know when I get to the camp grounds.

**toBlaine: **Let me know when you land.

**toKurt: **I'm at the camp grounds. I'll get settled and ring you later. I love you.

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt, we've settled in. It's really nice here. The sun was beautiful to watch setting over the water. I'm not able to use the 'net, stupid rules. I'll, um… I miss you already. Okay, I love you…. This is where you tell me you love me too….. Okay, bye for now."

**14th June.**

**ringingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt, breakfast was nice. The pancakes weren't the way you make them, but I drowned them in maple syrup and we had ice-cream. I love you. I really miss you. Okay, um bye for now."

Dinner time:

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt, apparently there is a black spot where I am, but you're picking up so I think I'm getting through. Can you text me and let me know if you're getting my calls? I love you. Bye for now."

**toBlaine: **This is going to be a long ten weeks. How are you doing? I love you too.

**toKurt: **An early night, I'm so tired. I really miss you, I love you.

**15th June.**

**ringingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Blaine, I'm certain you're having a good time. Speak more later. I love you too."

**toKurt: **Sorry I haven't phoned or texted until now. We're super busy, this is really interesting. I have to turn the phone on silent and leave in my room now. Stupid rules. I love you.

**16th June.**

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Hi, I um… I've met some great guys and girls. Are you going to come for the weekend? There's going to be a party on the Saturday night. But we're allowed visitors just for this Saturday. We could stay at the motel then. Call me or text me, please? Love you."

**toBlaine: **Rachel says hi. Sebastian says hi. I say I love you too.

**ringingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Blaine, I really need to talk with you. It's about Sebastian and other things. I'm in some difficulty and a little over my head. I love you too."

**17th June.**

**toBlaine: **Blaine, pick up.

**18th June.**

**toBlaine: **Blaine?

**19th June.**

**toKurt: **Hey, battery died on my phone. I'm here now.

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt are you coming to the party? They need to organize picking people up from the airport. Call me back, or text me. Okay, I love you."

**20th June.**

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Hey, Kuuuuurrttt. I'm a little rdunk. It's someone's birfdayyyyyyy. I LOVE YOUUUUUUU"

**21st June.**

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Well if you're at the airport, we'll be picking you up at any time. Love you."

**22nd June.**

**toBlaine: **I really need to hear your voice. And somehow your answering machine isn't doing it for me.

**ringingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Blaine?..." sniffle "Blaine, I'm not doing too well. Not hearing you for so long, not even sending me a text message. I thought you said we were going to continue on. I guess I was wrong." Blows nose. "Sorry about that, but… I've been invited to the Smythe's for some party. Finn and Puck will be there. I've been getting to know Seb's family, he's not that bad after all. Well call me. Call me if you want to. I love you too."

**23rd June.**

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt, I ummmm." a zipping sound can be heard. "Kurt, I had too much to drink last night and I made a big mistake. And I really need to speak with you."

**toKurt: **Kurt? I do love you.

**toKurt: **Kurt?

**toKurt: **Kurt, I'm so sorry but I can't do this just for now. I'll concentrate on the rest of the time here. I'll call you back and text you, when you phone or text me.

**toKurt: **I forgot to write that I love you so very much. So very, very much. And I'm really sorry.

**24th June.**

**toBlaine: **Blaine?

~ o ~


	2. Blaine's pov ACITW Part two

_**Ownership Disclaimer**_**:** Glee, nup. _A Change in the Weather_ by _cacophonylights__, _again a no. But my imagination I do, and pov too. Strong believer in relationships being about trust and forgiveness, love and tolerance. And huge doses of reality.

_**Rated M and Warning:**_** TRIGGER WARNINGS. Suicide mentions****

* * *

**~ Blaine's pov A Change In The Weather ~**

**~ Part two ~**

* * *

~ o ~

**toKurt: **I forgot to write that I love you so very much. So very, very much. And I'm really sorry.

24th June.

**toBlaine: **Blaine?

* * *

**toBlainefromFinn: **Hey Blaine, it's Finn here. Did you know that Kurt is spending a lot of time with that Warbler?

**toSebfromBlaine**: You know how I wanted you to keep an eye on Kurt? I haven't heard from him and I'm worried. I did something stupid and I need to talk with him.

**toBlainefromSeb**: I'm keeping a good eye on Kurt, he's fine. It was good spending time with you, before you left. Thanks for trusting me with your little pet.

**RachelRingingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Blaine, you know if you wanted any help from me with Kurt, you could have asked? I'm more than happy to look after him while you're gone. As it is though, I haven't seen much of him or heard from him for a while. Have you heard from him? And by the way …"

~ o ~

Blaine scrolls through his messages from Kurt. He checks his missed calls and voice mail. Lots of love from his Mum, missed calls from Cooper.

"How's it going slugger?" Jaxon pulls him out of his thoughts. "Hi Jaxon, yeah I'm good. Are you prepared for your performance tonight?"

"Not really, I feel I'll wing it though. What about you? Is your beau coming next Sunday?" sitting alongside Blaine on the bench, under the Golden Gate bridge, Jaxon bumps shoulders with Blaine. "You don't look too happy. What's up?"

"I um, I've done something stupid and don't know how to fix it. But yeah, um, what about tonight?" Blaine's aware he's repeating himself, but needs to hear someone else, instead of his own thoughts.

"You mean about you and ….. hooking up? I wouldn't worry about it, it's just hooking up, it's no big deal around here." Jaxon brings his legs up on the bench, throws his arms around Blaine in a heart beat for a hug and drags Blaine in as he turns his body to face Blaine's. No resistance from Blaine, they've got quite emotionally close in the last two and a bit weeks since meeting.

Blaine's looking down at his phone, not paying much attention to what Jaxon is doing with him. He feels secure, no reason to suspect anything wrong. "Blaine do you think your beau isn't doing the same? You're hot, it's only natural to want someone and want to share yourself…" Jaxon recites other intelligent thoughts that make 'sharing' not seem treacherous. Blaine lifts his eyes and chin up to Jaxon and take in a great smile being given his way.

Jaxon's eyes are reassuring and that smile is making his heart flip. A boat load of happy people zoom by, splashing water into a spray and over them. He's not drenched but the amount of water that lands on Blaine's hair, and with the sunshine on him, the water looks like dusted crystal sprinkles.

After blinking and shivering with the tension between them becoming apparent to Blaine, Jaxon's smile has gone and an amount of teeth biting a bottom lip greets him. Jaxon's cheeks are serious and his breathing is noticeably steady.

Thoughts of Kurt scream in Blaine's mind as his ears are listening to a passionate combination of their kiss and breaths, hands on either side of him, holding him still as his hands grabbed Jaxon in surprise to push him off. The beginning of a little scuffle makes him close his eyes tight, Jaxon is intense and desire in him is stronger than Blaine knew.

Soon enough the force from Jaxon and the want from Blaine for Kurt, has him succumb and gives in to his own physical desire. Looking without sight, his mind is screaming for Kurt, his mind's eye has Kurt centre stage. Lips are enjoying the contact of another's. His breath is on auto pilot as the world of the afternoon city hustle and bustle and water and road traffic disappear, being replaced by another hooking up.

Jaxon throws his legs around Blaine, taking more advantage of a stolen moment. He'd been watching and admiring Blaine since he saw him climb the bungalow stairs, adjacent to his. Knowing Blaine's missing Kurt, his steady boyfriend of so many years, and that Blaine's emotions have given way to one act of indiscretion… He couldn't let a moment pass him by, he wanted a piece of some action too.

This interlude has progressed to a serious amount of time passing to the need of a lie down. And when Blaine has ended up being dragged on top of Jaxon, with the combination of his phone pulsing in time with other issues….. and then the ring tone being noticed, Blaine finally comes back to another reality, the one that joins the rest of the world.

Blaine scrambles up, nearly throwing Jaxon awkwardly off the bench seat. "Mum! ….." A long conversation is heard but Jaxon just pays attention to watching Blaine talk, hearing a voice of insecurity but also a voice that is strong when released in song. Blaine's eyes watch as Jaxon smooches in, rubbing his back with one hand and the other moving over Blaine's chest with hands that are studying his every muscle. He keeps the conversation as level as possible and listens with the responsible 'Son' part, while the 'need for Kurt' part is trying to tell him that what Jaxon is doing is so wrong, but the 'needing of another' is joining the fight club of desire.

No more clapping of a phone case to indicate a disconnection of a call, just the press on little buttons on the side and holding the edge of the phone to his own mouth and pursed lips. He lets Jaxon hug and he leans against him, closing his eyes he tries to remember how he imagines all of these moments are with Kurt. Not with Jaxon, not with the other random guy from the other night. When his eyes are closed, when he concentrates hard enough, he's only ever with Kurt.

**toKurt: **I'll phone you tonight. It was stupid to think I could keep from talking with you. It was stupid to tell you I could concentrate on anything else, when you occupy so much of me. I love you, and I 'can' do this. Less than three, semi colon and semi circle. Lots of less than three. Less of you hurts….

~ o ~

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Hi Kurt, I'm not going to get upset with you. I really need to talk with you. It's better to talk or skype, face to face and not just through messaging." Sigh! "I…. I was at a party the other night, and some parts are sketchy." Sniffle! "Some parts are too clear." Cough! "Can you please, please ring me. I'll get in big trouble to have my phone with me during the lessons, but I'll risk it for you. Please?" A dinner bell can be heard in the distance. "Dinner time calls. I have no internet at all. This phone might be the most up to date, but there appears many features are not connecting….. Um alright, I love you."

In Michael Anderson's den, he presses the number five on his land line. "Deleted!" says a too happy pre-recording.

The next morning Jaxon walks to the breakfast table with a huge smile on his face, for Blaine. "What's say we go into town, after our last class?"

"That sounds great. We'll look for a shop so I can get a new battery for this stupid phone." And he thumps the phone down on the table. "Nothing is working on it. All this time and Kurt is probably still trying to call me."

Annoyance at not being who Blaine really wants, Jaxon gives him a cup of hot coffee. "Here, the waitress said you forgot this." Aggravation brimming at his edges, but wanting to appease him, he offers a great solution. "Why don't you use my phone?" He turns to see Blaine's reaction, albeit not instantly. Hesitant and hopeful, eye lashes fluttering with nervousness. _Please don't take me up on the offer? _A secret wish repeating in his mind.

"Yeah? Can I? That'd be great." He reaches out for Jaxon's phone. But Jaxon just looks up at Blaine's strong, soft hand and laughs nervously. "Oh, um, I haven't got it on me right now." No concern for lying, as his hand presses the silent button, in his pocket.

"Well, thanks for the offer anyhow. …. Actually, I'll try the public phone when we go into town." Coffee and breakfast finished, Blaine stacks up his dishes and puts 'em on the clearing tray, behind where he's been sitting.

Meanwhile Michael Anderson and Cooper are finishing a deep discussion. "Well, give your brother a call and fix it!" Cooper is shell shocked as his Father slams the door after leaving the den. Not sure how this problem came about, he knows he has to be there for his little brother.

**ringingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Blaine, it's Coop. Dad's pretty pissed off that you're not concentrating on your studies at camp. Would you stop fucking around with hassling Kurt. Whatever you did the other night, with whoever, or whatever, GET OVER IT!" The sound of Cooper walking in the kitchen and crashing crockery into the sink is heard. "Look, sorry. Kind of sorry. I've just been yelled at, on your behalf. So clean up your act. Okay, call me back."

**ringingCooperSometimeLater:**

"Hello!"

"Yeah Hi Coop, it's me Blaine."

"Hey Squirt, how you doing?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not doing real well…"

"Yeah, well that I already knew. Dad says you've been hassling Kurt. Kurt complained to his Dad, who complained to ours. Look he doesn't want anything to do with you. I know this is hard, but you have to get over him."

"What do you mean? I haven't been able to speak with Kurt. He hasn't returned any of my calls or text mess…."

"Maybe there's a reason for that. And now I've been roped into this lover's tiff. You've got to find yourself someone else, move on. You know the saying."

"Yeah, to get over someone you get under someone else. But we've not broken up, so I don't think that's…."

"Exactly. You don't think. Blaine, do your studies. You're only there for the summer. You've got a few more weeks to go. Just stick it out. I didn't get the opportunity that you're getting….."

And the guilt trip, Cooper always throws at Blaine continues for minutes more.

Eventually Blaine just listens as Coop repeats, nodding as he listens and watches Jaxon tweaking his guitar. Jaxon is deep in concentration about the instrument.

Finally Blaine can feel a huge weight off his shoulders, seeing Jaxon in a new light. The stress of his issue with Kurt is shifting, changing direction and moving as the clouds outside move to reveal sun light streams coming down.

He has to interrupt Coop, it's just repetition of words his Dad would say. Circular conversations that aggravate. "Coop, I'll be fine. Leave it be. I have a better idea, and I'll focus on my studies. Yes, I promise." He walks over to Jaxon, sits down in front while still listening and talking into the phone. "I'm going to keep calling Kurt until I get through, get an answer." Jaxon stops his tweaking and looks down at Blaine, questioningly. Blaine indicates for him to continue, so he does.

"I have to go Coop. bye." And he hangs up on his brother.

He leans back against the edge of the other chair, watches and listens to Jaxon. Takes his cardigan off, folds it up and uses it as a pillow, leaning against the chair. "Keep on Jaxon. If I focus, and push through, then these weeks here, are going to pass quicker."

"Gee, and here I was thinking you were interested in me."

"I am interested in you, you're great." Throwing caution to the wind, Jaxon comes out with the inevitable honesty. "But not in that way. You don't want me as a boy… friend?"

Blaine ignores the question. "Just play music. Play me music."

**toBlainefromFinn: **Hey Blaine, it's Finn here. Seriously dude, this doesn't look good. He's spending too much time with ….

Blaine's phone gets a message notification, he reads it and looks to Jaxon with a puzzle. "Play and then we'll go into town."

~ o ~

Jaxon plays his finest quality for Blaine. Plays music on his guitar, music of Empire of the Sun with twists and turns that are his signature. Blaine sits, admires and listens. He watches Jaxon's concentration and connection with the instrument of choice today.

Eventually pulling himself next to Jaxon on the couch, leaning his head to the left, against the back of it. His eyes close and his ears enjoy every single note. Jaxon humms what words there would be. After a very long time, Jaxon has to stop. He has to stop and enjoy watching Blaine sleep.

He too leans his ear to the right, against the back of the couch. Hugging his guitar, watching Blaine's features so relaxed. No worry lines, no questioning, no sadness, just pure unadulterated beauty.

Soon his eyes close, and open. His eyes travel where he'll never be able to go again. He'll never be allowed to kiss him, he'll never be allowed to enjoy what he took weeks ago. Jaxon made a promise to Blaine, to enjoy his friendship he'll have to keep his promise. It would seem easy enough, but Blaine keeps putting temptation in front of him.

"I'm going to miss you, when this is over."

**toBlainefromCoop**: Let me know if you'll be able to pick me up from the airport?

The quiet is broken, Blaine opens his eyes as Jaxon quickly closes his. Checking his phone for another message, breathing in and yawning. "Jaxon." He shakes the guitar. "What?"

"Time we went into town." Begrudgingly Jaxon gets up off the couch, and they make their way for the bus to take them to town. Town, which is really the city of San Francisco.

As Blaine passes his bedroom door, he reaches to the clip on the wall, and pulls off an envelope.

The bus ride is long, not air conditioned, very uncomfortable. A trip to town involves staying in town for longer than really wanted. The temporary visitors to any nearby camp, have learned hard that what was advertised is not what they got.

Although the camps are enjoyable, they're so removed from their 21stC lives, and they crave the temporary escape in a bus ride.

Once in town Blaine and Jaxon, and many others join lots of others and become typical tourists. Taking time to walk along shops selling novel items, from strange clothes to even more unusual exotic bric a brac. Wind chimes occupy the front awnings, whirly gigs excite children and those young at heart.

Jaxon buys the obligatory ice-cream for both of them. Blaine buys sun hats, that they always seem to forget. Even though the sun will be down very soon, it's a habit purchase.

Eventually they pass a public phone booth. Blaine stops and stares at it. In deep thought, watching someone else sitting on the tiny bench, legs pushed against the door. Enjoying a conversation with someone dear. The person notices Blaine, puts a hand over the mouthpiece and tells him, that they're going to be a while.

Nodding his approval and smiling thanks, he pulls out the envelope and taps it in his hand. He walks over to the postal box, checks the address and the stamp, kisses the back of it and puts it in for delivery.

"What's that?" from Jaxon.

"That is a Skipping Girl method of communication." Turning his back to the box and his hope of hearing Kurt's voice just now. "Snail mail." Laughing at the world. "A simple card and words to Kurt. If that doesn't get through, nothing will."

More browsing around, more unnecessary purchases and eventually joining the others to return in the dark. Once on familiar ground, supper of cocoa and sandwiches, brushing of teeth and comfort night attire of pyjamas, slippers and a dressing gown. Students of this music camp break rules, visiting one another until lights out.

Occasional decorative, ankle height lights shine the path for late night walkers. Blue then white, purple then blue again. Repetition and yellow globes above the door steps.

Jaxon has gone to the communal showers thinking Blaine has gone to bed. Instead though, Blaine decides to visit Jaxon in his bungalow, for a late night heart to heart.

Blaine was certain he'd told Jaxon that he was going to visit, so he's surprised that Jaxon doesn't answer the door. Surprised that after the second knock he notices that the door wasn't shut properly.

Trust was questioned but strengthened earlier, he knows that Jaxon won't mind him entering. "Jaxon are you in here?" No answer, he looks in the two other simple rooms, no Jaxon. Out of habit he makes himself comfortable.

Fiddling to burn energy that aggravates, he straightens photographs on the fireplace ledge.

Smiling and laughing out loud when he comes to the one the photography student took of him and Jaxon. An enjoyable lazy afternoon on the banks of the river, the sun nice and bright but not too hot. A really beautiful photo of them, their first day of meeting. Their first ice cream together, first big laugh.

Not remembering what they were laughing over, just remembering how happy he was in himself. Happiness that he feels was a hundred years ago, before all these extra weeks of query and worry arrived.

Sadness has quickly replaced his smiles and laughter from just three moments ago. The ache in his heart is stifling him breathing. Occasional coughing is heard, more often than should be. Coughing to restart the lungs to do what they should naturally. Breathing life, breathing love.

His reflection is caught in a hand mirror, sitting on the same ledge. Reflection of someone he should know and respect.

Anger builds, anger at himself for allowing his own sense of right and wrong to have been clouded. It was wrong to have agreed with his Father over so many things. Wrong to have suggested a break up with Kurt. Wrong to have given his mobile to his Father, without securing all the contents in the new phone that replaced it. And even though he has learned so much at this camp, met so many wonderful people, it feels really wrong to be here.

The anger for his first horrible indiscretion brings such shame in his being, burns stronger than all the other feelings. Acknowledging that it wasn't totally his fault, but he did enjoy what he knows was wrong. Anger and shame, that he enjoyed it and still enjoys those feelings, feelings of another.

It had been a birthday celebration after a birthday party, after another one. Soon enough, they were all celebrating a year of birthdays within one party. Not enough food and too much drink. Blaine had avoided the drugs. When he was given the 'Smarties', he pretended to take 'em but put them in the inside handkerchief pocket in his sleeve.

Watching those who took them, letting themselves have loose fun was enjoyable but he didn't want to lose himself to getting too silly. Play games of spin the bottle and pin the tail were hilarious. Eventually though, the night became memories of sketchiness and just plain weird thoughts. Unsure of what he remembered was real, what wasn't real.

And that's when the shame starts to burn his soul and anger at himself produces irrational thoughts. Thoughts of suicide and removal of facing Kurt or anyone else he knows, that he doesn't want to find out what he did. _Suicide would be better, wouldn't it? Suicide is more attractive, than being blackmailed._ That was one thought, he didn't believe was irrational.

What was real, was seeing the bruises on him. Bruises that the moment his eyes found them, his mind connected with how they happened to be there. And the moment he remembered how they got there, he also remembered how he had wonderfully enjoyed the experience. And the horrid pinnacle of the enjoyment, was that it hadn't been Kurt.

Tears and sobs burst, interlacing with the shame turning into regret and such confusion. He wants to turn back the clock, wants to leave Jaxon's bungalow, wants to…..

Reality sucks and he can't do any of those things. He can't leave the bungalow, because there are people walking by. He hears them and quietens himself. He goes to the sink in the little kitchenette, washes his face and bites his tongue to stop crying.

Drinks some water and regains composure.

**toKurt: **I sent you a letter, you should get it in a few days. I love you.

**toBlaine: **I love you too.

He'd love to lie down on the bed, thinks better of it and chooses to sit on the couch.

There's some underlying agenda, he can feel it in his bones. If only the time would fly by. He's been sitting on the couch now for too long, staring at the coffee table of newspapers and mess.

The pen that had been sitting precariously on the edge finally drops on the other side of the table. He goes to pick it up and sits in the chair, and now has his back to the door. Straightening the newspapers reveals documents underneath. "What is all this?"

Mail, official mail, some opened and some not. "To Monsieur Jean-Paul De LaFontaine, who is that?" _Why would there be opened mail for someone else here?_ Feeling his curiosity grow, knowing it'll probably do no good other than feed his troubled mind, Blaine continues to read who the mail is for and notes what is opened and not.

The majority for Monsieur Jean-Paul De LaFontaine is opened, some sitting out of the envelopes. Those for Mr Jaxon Fontaine are all still sealed. As he stacks them, he counts five pieces of mail, for each recipient. Turning them for who they're from, they appear to be similar for each.

They both have a bank statement from the same bank, a brochure to a men's grooming salon and three others. As Blaine holds the opened bank statement, considering how even more wrong it would be to read it …..

Thankfully he doesn't need to consider much, Jaxon has returned and the open door brings a breeze of his soap, cologne, toothpaste and sounds of a party across the way.

Startled Blaine drops the mail and hurriedly gets up to find Jaxon not angry but also not pleased. "So snooping are you? And you don't trust me?"

"Who is Monsieur Jean-Paul De LaFontaine and why have you opened his mail?"

Ignoring this question with it's aggressive accusation, Jaxon just gathers the mail and puts it in the study desk drawer, and locks it. They look at one another, Blaine folding his arms relaxed but waiting and Jaxon thinking how to change the subject and put this revelation off, if not for another day or never.

Instead Jaxon takes advantage of breaking the promise, he extends his hand to Blaine.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Monsieur Jean-Paul De LaFontaine." Instinct has Blaine reach and take Jaxon's hand. They shake and release, but the damage of the broken promise isn't noticed.

**toBlainefromFinn: **Dude have you ever heard of Body Shots?

~ o ~


	3. Blaine's pov ACITW Part three

_**Ownership Disclaimer**_**:** Glee, nup. _A Change in the Weather_ by _cacophonylights__, _again a no. But my imagination I do, and pov too. Strong believer in relationships being about trust and forgiveness, love and tolerance. And huge doses of reality. _****There are two borrowed paragraphs from A Change In The Weather, to help comparison, **_the rest are mine.

_**Rated M and Warning: **_May have Trigger Warnings. Especially if you're a bit of a sook, like me.

* * *

~ o ~

I love _A Change in the Weather _by _cacophonylights,_ and this is my Klaine pov.

~ o ~

* * *

**~ Blaine's pov A Change In The Weather ~**

**~ Part three ~**

~ o ~

_Jaxon has returned to his bungalow, and finds Blaine snooping through his mail. He has reintroduced himself to Blaine with his real name, and let's continue …._

"What are you doing in here any way? Did you lose your way and discover I'm someone worthy of you, after all?"

"I told you I needed to speak with you. And I don't think you have any right to be snarky with me!" Cool, calm and collected, Blaine reminds Jaxon of suggested responsibilities.

Blaine sits down at the kitchenette table's single chair. Jaxon gives him a nod and eye that he's thinking of a reply, as he walks around his bungalow putting bathroom items away. He turns down his bed, comes back out to the living area and chooses the lounge chair.

The more distance he can put between them, the safer for his heart and relationship.

"It's quite simple really." Jaxon begins a long story, and keeps it short. "My heritage isn't something I'm ashamed about, but I don't want to be known for who I'm related to or for who I am, in my home country."

Puzzled but interested Blaine sits opposite him, on the couch. Sitting back but then leaning forward, he encourages Jaxon to continue.

"As you know I came over here on an exchange programme. And not wanting a complicated experience, I changed my name for a more…." Swirling of his hand in the air "A more American identity. There really is nothing else to explain. I'm not doing anything illegal, you and some others just know me with a different name."

He cracks his knuckles, keeping his hands together and sits back. Pursing his lips at the touch of his fingers, he watches Blaine processing and looking down at the table where the papers were found.

"So we just know you as someone with a different name?" Throwing his hands out in front, palms up … "And you don't think that's illegal? You don't think that's deception?" Sighs! "I'm speechless, no I'm not. That's pretending to be who you aren't…"

"Says you! Says you who goes by one name, but is different to whoever you're with."

"No, I don't see that at all."

"No, you wouldn't. But let's not talk about you. Let's not dwell on your reasoning." Jaxon gets up. "Blaine, I don't want to explain myself right now. It's kind of very late." Walks to the door. "If there isn't something in particular, I'd really like to continue this later, or not at all."

Blaine hasn't risen. Moving just his head to look at Jaxon, waving his arm to sit back down. "You were going to help me go over how to explain my, um, predicament with Kurt. When I see him."

"Ah right, that." Sits back down on the lounge chair. "Well? What do you think would be the best plan to rip a band aid off, if it were you hearing this from him?"

And that's an angle Blaine hadn't thought much of. Despite their attraction for sharing just fantasy ideas, he can't ever picture that Kurt would have done what he did. He also didn't think he would have done, what he did.

The reality is though, Kurt could have done the same. Having asked Sebastian to keep an eye on Kurt, guaranteed he wouldn't have to worry about anyone hassling the love of his life. Sebastian sure as hell wasn't going to hit on Kurt. And Kurt can't stand Sebastian.

But if it were him facing his beau, his beau wanting to explain, come clean and fix the same scenario, how would he want it worded, to himself.

"I think." Breathing in, staring at the table and wording carefully selected thoughts. "I'd just want him to say – 'I was with someone'. It doesn't indicate much, it doesn't show or explain much, but it gets right to the point."

"And what expression do you think you'll receive back?" Crossing up his legs in the chair and leaning forward too. "What do you expect will happen?" Now his eyes meet Jaxon's. Jaxon is just as serious as he is with this idea. What does he expect from Kurt? What does he want to achieve?

Blaine's own cheeks flush as his mouth drops open at the suggested thought. Eyes wide and tears brimming, he can see what damage will be done. He's seen that expression in Kurt before. He knows it will devastate Kurt, because it's wrong and horrible. And Kurt will probably say how he's been tempted too, but he didn't act on it.

And the love of his life, will most likely catch his breath in sobs, bite a finger trying to hold his composure. The love of Blaine's life, Kurt, will physically run away. He'll try to get as far from Blaine as he can. He won't listen anymore, he won't want to hear or understand anything Blaine will want to explain.

"Oh Jaxon! What have I done?"

"Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong. You were taken advantage of. Think of it like that. That is what happened, that is the explanation." Uncrossing legs, rubbing his own forehead with his signature right hand. "I don't know why you're beating yourself up about this." Leaning over and tapping the table for dramatics. "Will it make anything better if you tell him?" Answering his own question. "No, it won't do any good. You just want to clear your own conscience."

Jaxon knows he's helping, helping Blaine if not for himself, but for Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. "I say, you don't tell him. If he finds out, deal with that. But in the meantime, say nothing."

"Jaxon, I sent him a letter."

"What did you write in it?"

"That I miss him, I love him and I'm sorry for all of this. And I hope he'll forgive me. And that I've been trying to call him, leaving messages on his voice mail and texting him." Blaine's repeating what he remembers writing, speaking a little numb. "That I haven't heard from him or anyone. Oh except for Coop, my Mum and Dad."

"But did you actually tell him what you did?"

"No, of course not. I couldn't word that in a card."

"Then don't worry about that either. Jeeze Blaine, sometimes you don't think far ahead."

"I've not had a problem like this before."

"Well, don't think of the problem as a problem. Think of it as a puzzle and figure out a solution." Getting up, indicating for Blaine to get up and leave too, they both walk to the door. "That is how to have the upper hand, think in advance and plan."

As Blaine walks passed Jaxon, who's opened the door and is standing alongside it. He says "Thanks Jaxon." Jaxon puts a hand on Blaine's left shoulder, as he always does with everyone else, indicating a touch of goodbye.

Blaine stops at the touch, feels the pressure of a hand. More than just a hand though, a hand pushing friendship and a promise to an edge. He pulls out his mobile phone, indicating for Jaxon not to speak.

**ringingKurt: "**Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"Kurt, I sent you a letter in a card. Please don't open it. It was written in a moment of stupidity. Please call me or text me? Or even write to me. The mail is still getting through then."

He nods to Jaxon and appreciatively grabs the hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks and, goodnight Jaxon."

"G'night Blaine. See you in the morning."

~ o ~

**toBlaine: **Blaine, I got your card in the mail and I'm pretty confused. I've been calling you nearly every day and leaving messages on your voice mail. I've been sending you text messages. Seb, Rachel and Finn have too. None of us have heard from you. I'll call you in the morning. Sleep well. I love you too.

_"I transferred schools to be with you, that doesn't make you feel loved?" Trying to calm down isn't easy._

_"What are you doing here?" Kurt questions. "Shouldn't you be in Warbler's practice? Wait, don't tell me? Are you, did you really?" Excitement building, smiles so wide and breaths held._

_"Kurt, this is cheating." Blood pressure raised high, discovery of things that hurt so much. "No it's okay, it's alright now!"_

_Blaine whispers so tenderly. "I was drunk, and …, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Kurt taps his fingertips together, resting back on the balls of his feet. "I, …. I don't know the first thing about sex, I'm like a,…. like a baby penguin."_

_"Kurt? …." "The touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets….."_

"KURT!" He's literally got sweat dripping off him, his clothes are stuck and uncomfortable. Wiping his forehead doesn't do much, he gets up and goes to the en suite for a wash cloth.

Flipping on the light wakes Cooper. "Hey squirt, what're you doing?"

"Pisssshhh don't call me that." Startled and remembering that he'd picked Coop up from the airport last night, and they're in a hotel in the city. Big Brother to the rescue, Blaine's hero, saving him from a weekend of music camp.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Yeah, pretty bad." Puts an empty glass on the bathroom sink. "I'm real happy you're here, that I'm here." Turning over in the king size bed to face his Baby Bro. "Well, that's what I came to do. To rescue you from the evil clutches of a religious sect, that our Dad has sent you to."

"Ah yeah, bit over dramatic, but I get your point."

"Well my new role might have me parachuting from buildings and saving damsels in distress. So you're good practice for me."

"Ahuh. Hardly a damsel in distress, not even a damsel and I'm not needing you jumping from buildings or cable cars. But thanks for the sentiment." He changes his pyjamas, and swaps pillows with the spare bed.

Hopping back in, Cooper spoons him, wrapping his arms tight around his little Baby Bro. "Coop?" A quiet voice in the dark. "Yeah squirt." Blaine nips his brother's wrist under his chin. "Ow, alright, alright."

"Thanks for coming." Cooper nuzzles into his neck and squeezes him again. "Not a problem Blainey Bear."

"G'night Coop." Pursing his lips on Coop's wrist. "G'night Blainey Bear." Coop kisses the back of Blaine's head.

A comforting sibling sleep. They'll always have their difficulties, conflicting opinions and sibling rivalry, but their Mother's love and hand me down traditions from her upbringing, will always find them sleeping together.

A tradition frowned on by their Father, proof for him of why Blaine is 'Gay'. Cooper's straight, so that has his theory not proving much, after all.

**inTheMorningRingingBlaine: **"Hey Kurt, busy at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you. And you say I love you too. Okay, bye for now."

"Good morning Blaine. I heard Cooper is visiting you, so maybe I should try calling him instead, seeing as I got your voice mail again. I love you too."

**ringingCoop: **"Hey Squirt, Mum and everyone else. Leave a message, you know I'm good for the part. I'll call you back as soon as."

"Cooper Anderson, it's Kurt Hummel here. Can you give your phone to Blaine, so he can call me back? Thanks."

A zealous finger presses the number five. "Deleted!"

Not having moved much during their sleep, Blaine raises his head off the pillow and wiggles for Coop to release him. Cooper snuggles in more and tries to ignore his mobile phone sounding on the side table.

"Cooper, wake up." Cooper shakes his head and cuddles and squeezes. "No, I don't wanna go to school." Blaine holds his breath, lies rigidly and slowly counts in his mind to twenty. Soon enough at the number 15 mark Cooper gives in.

Turning over to kill the phone alarm clock. "You're still a little spoiled brat." At the moment of release Blaine quickly flips in the bed to face Cooper, in time for when Cooper comes back from the side table.

"Jeez you're quick." Blaine cuddles into his big brother's neck and Coop kisses the top of his Blainey Bear's head.

They cuddle like this until falling asleep again. A lazy Sunday morning, not needing to attend to any appointments. They can sleep in until check out time, when Cooper 'Savings dot com' Anderson feels like it.

Eventually tummies grumble and cue words of rising problems are mentioned. "Cooper" Blaine whispers to his neck. "What now?" "Lifesavers" "Lifesavers, really?"

Thrusting his hips his big bro's way. "Lifesavers!" repeats Cooper as he releases his little bro to get up.

**ringingCoop: **"Gloria, leave a message, you know I'm good for the part. I'll call you back as soon as. Hey little bro, you too squirt."

"Cooooopeeerrrrr, you're needed at the studios AYSAPPPP. YOU GOT THE PART BABY! I'll pick you up at 11am."

**ringingTheRoomPhone:**

"Hello."

"Good morning Mr Anderson, this is the front desk ringing on your wife's behalf. She want's you to know that your clothes are ready at the dry cleaners."

Cooper smashes the phone down as he jumps outta bed. "BLAINE! BLAINE!"

"What the hell Coop?" Blaine's head appears from the en suite, his brother only uses his name for seriousness.

"I GOT ITTTTT!" Running over, Blaine scrambles up to join him in jumping up and down on the bed.

The room buzzer sounds. They grab each other's hands and the bed wobbles to a stop. Frozen looking at each other's eyes, anticipating another sound from the buzzer.

It doesn't sound again, Cooper knows they've gotta get ready, Gloria will be picking them up in twenty minutes.

Once ready they head down to the hotel foyer, Gloria's there waiting with a huge smile.

She embraces Cooper and he pecks her cheek. "Great to see you Gloria, how's your husband?"

"He's well, he sends his congratulations. Hello Blaine, it's been a while, how are you?" She hugs him, he hugs back. "Great Gloria. Good to see you too. How's your nephew?"

"Yeah he's doing well. Swimming lessons, gorgeous girls to fight off. Thanks to you and your man-scaping."

Blaine blushes and looks down coyly.

They move on and sit at a cafe for breakfast, enjoying pancakes, cereal, bacon and eggs. Gloria watches and admires how the men in front of her, move in synchronicity. One picks his knife and fork up, the other a spoon and cinnamon. One cuts, scoops and eats, the other stirs, scoops and lifts to his mouth. Observers will always wonder if they're watching identical twins, who look nothing alike. Two inches apart in height, one slimmer, both dressing so differently. But yet a comparison, or no comparison because moving together, at the exact same moment, just with different items, is like watching pre-programmed robots.

Robots who smile naturally and enjoy their time together, eating human food and drinking classy glasses of juice, coffee and wiping their mouths with serviettes in the same way as the other, a moment apart. Gloria thinks _Amazing, just amazing. _She smiles and winks to a child, transfixed, watching two men, that she knows, will be bigger celebrities than who Cooper Anderson is just now.

She nods to the child and he comes over with a notebook and pen, handing it to Cooper. "Could, could I please have your autograph?" A gush of surprise escapes Cooper, again. "Yeah, sure. What's your name?" ….

The day progresses to sharing quality brother time, that Blaine's missed so much. He tags along to all of Cooper's little meetings, bigger meetings, costume fittings and runs errands like picking up his script and getting coffee.

Appearing as an apprentice lackey, he blends into the background. The background of not too many big worries. The worries associated with having to perform and pretend.

Perform and pretend, that's how Blaine's beginning to feel of his relationships. With Kurt, with Jaxon and with his Dad.

Certainly pretending with Sebastian, pretending to be friendly. Separation from Kurt was going to be difficult, but knowing that Sebastian wasn't interested in Kurt 'that' way, gave Blaine security that Kurt would be there, when Blaine returned.

Although? Although something is amiss in his memory of what Sebastian had said was happening during his own summer break.

_**"Ten weeks and I'll be back," Blaine had said, "I'll come back to you." Kurt had smiled at the promise, even as his heart ached, because Blaine had been looking at him with big, sincere eyes and anyway the time for argument was long since passed. "Okay," Kurt said, and it reminded him of that day in his bedroom when it was the only response he could give to his world shattering. "I love you," Blaine had whispered against his lips, kissed him softly one last time. "I love you too," Kurt replied, and then Blaine was pulling away._

"Blaine?" Cooper sits heavily against his baby bro. "Blaine you with us?"

"Oh, Coop, right, sorry." Day dreams and night mares have become somewhat of a norm lately.

"We can go now. Come on, let's go get dinner. Gloria left us her car."

Driving back to the music camp, Blaine leans back in his seat and watches Cooper driving. Cooper humming with the song playing quietly from the stereo, the gentle rocking of the car, exhaustion from too much thinking, Blaine smiles at his brother's comforting presence.

**toBlainefromSeb**: I'm keeping a good eye on Kurt, he's fine. It was good spending time with you, before you left. Thanks for trusting me with your little pet.

_Yeah. _Thinks Blaine. _Something's not quite right._

_**"Livvie, that's my sister, is back in town to get ready for her wedding," Sebastian tells him. "She and Brian are getting married in Pennsylvania at the end of August in Brian's hometown, but my parents insisted they come stay with us for the summer so that my Mum can help with the last minute details. It's all just really an excuse for them to show off the 'good kid' who's actually doing something with her life and settling down, but whatever. The point is they've got all these parties and family events planned for the whole fucking summer and I'm going to be expected to bring my 'boyfriend' to all of them. So I'd need someone around for awhile."_

When he can, Blaine needs Cooper to visit Kurt. And the sooner the camp finishes, the sooner he'll be back to Kurt.

Blaine rouses from his slumber, when the car stops completely. The music no longer playing and the warmth of outside air rushing in when Cooper opens his car door.

He's just sitting, with his eyes closed and wishing he were lying down. He can hear a conversation.

"You must be Cooper, Blaine's brother."

"Hi, yes I am."

"I'm Jaxon, Jaxon Fontaine."

Blaine's eyes open suddenly. _Oh please, please make the end of this camp finish soon?_

~ o ~

_Blaine has Kurt against the hallway wall. Holding him still with his body as heavy pressure, left hand cupping under Kurt's right ear. Fingers reaching around and his thumb gently holding his ear lobe. Right hand on the wall, far left of Kurt, bracing Blaine in place. Leaning into Kurt's left, whispering as softly as possible. "Kurt, I will never, ever, cheat on you again." Wanting to believe him, Kurt bites his lip to keep from speaking and also to quell an issue that is also taking his breath away._

_"Blaine." Grabbing shirt material with the left hand and the right one pushing his hip, whilst noticing something else from Blaine and speaking just as quietly. "Blaine, if you like me, if you love me, then can't you wait?"_

Blaine wakes yelling, "KURT!" The sun light gently peeks into the room and another morning has him drenched in perspiration. Blaine's heart is pounding and this time, he sits up too fast and tumbles out of bed.

"Blaine? You alright?" Cooper scrambles over Blaine's side and down to be with him. Blaine's shaking his head and trembling with shock.

Coop comforts him with his tight brotherly hug, Blaine can't hide into him enough.

They're like this for a considerable amount of time, eventually being disturbed with a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" But they don't move.

Four more rounds of knocking and eventually Jaxon has to call out. "Blaine, Cooper. I'll see you in the breakfast hall."

Cooper can feel Blaine stress, and he feels him speaking into his chest. "Jaxon's been good. I've been missing alarms."

"Well that may be, but I sense you've got more going on with him, than you're letting me know." He moves his Baby Bro around to get up off that cold floor. "After brekky then?"

"Yeah sure, after brekky."

After brekky comes, the three of them have gone into town and are seated in a comfortable café. Safe in a quiet secluded area, away from prying ears and eyes. Cooper slipped the waitress a few eyebrow raising notes for privacy. "We're going be a little while. Can you bring me a menu, for the other three tables too." Circling his hand around the surrounding area, he winks. She nods and smiles, blushing involuntarily, and places reserved name plates on said tables.

Blaine starts a summary of the first party. He can remember most parts of it. Everyday away was counted, and that was day seven. It was someone's birthday. He can remember drinking a little too much.

Games and dancing were fun. Singing up on stage by himself and with others was hilarious at times. Some couldn't keep up with the karaoke machine and others had no thought to being tone deaf.

He'd been aware of a few girls eyeing him, that was a given. And one or two guys were gorgeous and flirty with him, but only in fun. No one was seriously being hit on. Jaxon he found a real attraction drawing him in, but had no plans to act on.

It was Blaine who let himself wonder about, the warmth of the drink messing with his heart. His heart that was aching, with ears and arms, for Kurt.

Someone had been singing Blackbird, not as high, but just as soulful as Kurt. Blaine's eye caught Jaxon on the other side of the room. Sitting behind a female friend, chatting over her shoulder into her ear. She'd laughed, turned around and playfully messed his hair and kissed him.

Jaxon laughed with her, leaned back from the kiss and fell backwards. As he was falling back, he'd look in Blaine's direction and they'd caught sight of one another. Coming back up, he nodded to Blaine, who nodded back.

That's all Blaine needed to rattle him, he left the room for a quieter location. He needed Kurt's voice, but got his voice mail. "Hey, Kuuuuurrttt. I'm a little rdunk. It's someone's birfdayyyyyyy. I LOVE YOUUUUUUU"

The rest of the party flowed smoothly. Blaine noted Jaxon left with some others, he stayed to try and help with cleaning. On his way back to his bungalow, he remembered he'd seen Jaxon coming out of the one alongside his, the other morning.

Their schedules clashed, other than the introductory day he hadn't seen him much.

Stirring his cuppa too long, Cooper grabs the one holding the saucer. "Kurt says he hasn't received any voice messages or texts from you." Blaine looks up into Coop's eyes with tears welling in his own. "Are you sure you've dialled the right number?"

"He's number one on my phone Coop. He's been my number one since we swapped numbers."

"Alright go on then. This is weird but interesting."

Jaxon gets up. "I don't want to hear about me just now. I'll leave you two for the moment. I'll be…. " nods to the rest rooms.

"Yeah, no problems Jax." Blaine smiles at him, knowing how recognition for being present and leaving is just as important for Jaxon and it is for him. "I'll keep it to the point." They share a worried look. Worried from Jaxon, but reassurance from Blaine.

"Jaxon, you're not the bad guy here." That stops Jaxon, who turns back. "Blaine, neither are you."

Blaine looks to Cooper and then back at his coffee. "Continue."

Big sigh!

"Well, the next party was two days later and ….."

Had been a blast. Rumour had it was Jaxon's birthday, but he wouldn't admit that, so everyone was celebrating their birthday together as one. Jaxon was reserved out of classes, especially around Blaine and two of the other guys. The girl he'd been chatting with the other night, had told Blaine that yes, he was gay, had just got out of a long relationship, which no, he wasn't the one that was dumped.

He was from overseas, she continued, she'd known him a very long time and they had applied together for this music programme. Management wouldn't let them bunk together because, no reason given for this rule or many of their other very strict rules. She had attended last year, and while the technology blackout was annoying at first, eventually your focus improved. Blaine still complained that his drive was sufficient and that some rules seemed irrational.

She enquired about Blaine's love life, he was honest and that his Father's request of breaking up with Kurt had been hurtful. Even though he was accepting that his Father's beliefs would never change, he teeter tottered with hope of him coming around, always craving for the Father like Burt Hummel. Blaine gave too much detail about his own brother, which had her looking forward to hopefully one day, she might meet.

She commiserated with Blaine, her relationship with her Mother was a mixed bag. Parents, confusing relationships of instructions, respect for them as your elder but when their own humanity breech levies, hurt and arguments always rile.

Jaxon had caught them hugging, and she was crying, misunderstanding and coming to her defence. Eventually order was restored and Jaxon said he'd keep a more careful eye on his neighbour. Smiles and friendly winks shared, Blaine blushing and laughter erupted.

"To think that I was worried about him getting fresh with me." Blaine and Cooper are rested back in their chairs, Blaine shifts forward. "And then I just, …. I relaxed with finally finding some peace for the last eight days and preceding months. She encouraged me to come to this next party and that I needed to get out of my shell a bit more. Meet more participants out of the class setting, relax and focus." Big sigh, knowing what the next part of the story was going to reveal, shame crosses his face.

"That sounds a little contradictory."

"It just happened naturally and felt really comfortable." Sitting back again, checking for if Jaxon should be coming back. "I put aside my studies for class time and homework only, I compartmentalised it, in my mind. And then ….." Rubbing his knuckles and then his forehead.

"And then what?"

"Cutting to the chase, it was a great party. There was heaps of food, but I don't think I ate enough, so I got a little drunk, but I don't think it was any worse than the other night. As you know I don't do drugs, and I'd been careful to see what others were doing. But at some stage in the night, my mind has forgotten bits."

"Sketchy then?"

"Yep sketchy. They were handing out 'Smarties', but I didn't take any. I put the ones I was given into my sleeve. I remember eating when I felt a little drunk, chatting, drinking water then, singing more. It's a music camp, we do lots of music things. We were adlibbing about the teachers, both here and the others that we know. Some guy actually knows Mr Schue from somewhere else, and he does a great impression of him….." Jaxon comes out of the rest room, they nod they're not finished and he goes to sit at another seat around the corner. Out of sight, easier to be spoken about.

"Go on."

"Well, food, drinking, mucking around and chatting. Jaxon and I were just talking as we walked back to our bungalows, I don't even remember what about. Nothing indicating to either of us, well to me, that…." Big sigh! "We stopped at his steps, chatted, sat down, and then I just was looking at him. And then my mind went into auto pilot. I remember him leaning away from me, and the look in his eye was one I'd seen in Kurt's one time. That time, with Kurt, I'd let him pull back, but this time my mind wouldn't allow it. And honestly, even though I could see it was Jaxon and feel and know it was him, my mind separated and I was just also thinking of Kurt."

"Would you guys like another coffee and maybe something to eat?"

"Yes." Says Cooper. "A round of sandwiches for us and more coffee. Ask the gentleman that came with us, he's around there. Ask him what he'd like, thankyou." Back to Blaine. "And…"

"And a few hours later I woke up in his bed. I knew exactly what I'd done, but still don't remember making the thoughts before that I was going to do anything. It really just happened…."

"Then I remember phoning Kurt, and getting his voicemail again,.."

"Hi you've rung Kurt Hummel, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Blaine I love you too."

"I left a message."

"Kurt, I ummmm." a zipping sound can be heard. "Kurt, I had too much to drink last night and I made a big mistake. And I really need to speak with you."

Jaxon is coming back with a tray of food. "I sent him some text messages…"

**toKurt: **Kurt?  
**toKurt: **Kurt? I do love you.  
**toKurt: **Kurt, I'm so sorry but I can't do this just for now. I'll concentrate on the rest of the time here. I'll call you back and text you, when you phone or text me.  
**toKurt: **I forgot to write that I love you so very much. So very, very much. And I'm really sorry.

"And I've been trying to get hold of him ever since. You've rung, I've rung you. And now here we are." Waves both his arms out and around.

Jaxon joins the conversation. "Ah you've got to here now then?"

"Yes, I've finally gotten to here. I think I did us justice."

Cooper waits for Jaxon to sit, lets him have a sip of his drink and interrupts before he takes a bite. "And what have you got to say about this."

Jaxon doesn't like the insinuation from Cooper and replies with heartfelt respect for himself and Blaine. "I didn't hear all that Blaine has said to you, but, I didn't feel him being led astray by myself, himself or anyone. A few ladies liked him, a few of us guys like him. But none of us advanced on one another. We're all here for the music. We've all got baggage and …."

"Whoa!" Cooper's not happy with this reply. "What do you mean none of you advanced on the other, and what was it? You're all here for the music?" A single sarcastic clap of his hands. "No red blooded guy is going to buy that."

"Coop…" Blaine won't have Jaxon being attacked. "It doesn't matter what they believe and choose to buy. Of what I saw, no one was advancing on me or Jaxon and the other way around."

"No, if you want to believe that, but I'm not buying it."

Jaxon defends Blaine back. "We know what we did. We know how we felt, and your brother has been beating himself up about this ever since."

"And I suppose you haven't 'advanced' since then." Incredulity on Cooper's face that anyone having had his brother once, wouldn't again.

"Blaine made me promise to leave him be, and not touch him. And even though I am burning with desire…." Jaxon's turn to blush deep red at this admission. "…I respect our friendship more, until he gives me permission to…."

**ringingCoop: **"Hey Squirt, Mum and everyone else. Leave a message, you know I'm good for the part. I'll call you back as soon as."

"Mr Anderson, it's Mr Kurt Hummel calling, again…."

~ o ~


End file.
